Pokemon Myestery Dungeon The advanture of me
by champion91
Summary: My first Pokemon MDenglish!Enojy XD


Pokemon Myestery Dungeon The advanture of me

Ch1:How am I?  
What was that?A voice?No.  
There it was again!It start to be lighter...sunshine?...A shadow?why.  
-ello...you ...lright?...ello-  
What is it saying?  
-Hello are you allright-  
I slowly open my eyes and saw a pokemon...a Charmander!  
-What?-I said How can I understand it?  
-Hey...are you okay? You seem sick.-The Charmander said.  
-W-what do you mean?-I asked the Charmander "Well, I've never met an ill Pikachu lie down in the middle of the forest before"  
-A what?- I asked c-could it be?  
-A Pikachu...that you are..-It said and smile.  
-You... are fine, aren't you? Because if you aren't, I'll go and get some medicine at home... –Said the Charmander a little worried.  
I looked around and realised that I was lying on my back.  
I stand up.  
I looked at my yellow hands and feets,then I looekd at my tail...It feels kinda strange to have a tail,then I started to panic!  
Why am I an Pikachu for?Whay have happen?...I don't remeber!!Why?I am an humen right?But why?  
-Why am I not an humen?Why have I become in to a Pikachu?What's going on here?-I looked up at the Charmander.  
-What?You're an what?Humen?...hahah...no way..that you're a- The Charmander stopped as I glared at him.  
-Wow,wait you're not...serious,are you-  
-What don't you belive me?- I asked ,I feel a little more better now,'cus somehow it has to be an explanation to this,right?  
-...Well it dosen't make any sence-  
-Why?You wanna have proof?Well ask me a question only a human would know.-I said.  
The Charmander thought for a moment.  
-What are those red and white things called?- The Charmander said back. He knew the answer, as the Whiscash Elder explained it to him when he had asked,after the first meeting by a pokeball it self.  
-Too easy. Pokeballs.-I said.  
The Charmander stared back. This Pikachu really was a human!  
-So, you really are a human. Or at least, you used to be. Well, have you still got a name?- The lizard Pokemon said.  
-...Just call me Pika.-I said smiling.  
My mother loved Pikachus that she named me to Pika.  
-Okay,...emm...-Said the Charmander with a little wonder.  
-What's it-  
-Em,well Pika,you see...,can I may wonder with gende you may be in?I mean ''Pika'' is the nickename of female and males pikachus…so?sweatdrop-  
-I thought so,…well I'm a female-  
-Oh good,well my name's Charmander,but my friends call me CharChar,and I'm a boy-  
A few moments went pas -……..Well here can't we just stand,right?Lets go,shall we-  
-Ok,but where-  
-Lets go to my house,there I live-  
After a few minuts when we have walk in the forest,that acully was kinde beautiful,we came to a house,or was it a really a house?well it looked like that.It was bulid by trees,stones and leaves.  
-Here we are,my home.I have build it by my self.-Said CharChar proud.  
-Em..okay,it's very nice I think.But what do we do now?-I said.  
Suddenly we heard a scream for help and a Butterfree came up to us.  
-Please you must help me!!-Beg the bug pokemon -Well what's wrong?-Said CharChar gentle to the worried pokemon.  
-Well it's like this, Caterpie, my beloved son, has fallen into the hole!A-and I-I-Said the pankied pokemon -hey please you,take it easy!!-said CharChar clamd.  
-Yes you have right I'm sorryI'll explain it how it was!!It was all of the sudden,-said Butterfree, still panicking.  
-The ground started to shake and it created this big gap, and my son has fallen into that hole! My son's too small and young, so he can't get out from there alone! I-I really don't know what to do-  
-Why can't you go save him?- said CharChar, --You can fly?Right? You can save your son easily with your wings-  
-Yes, I tried,"-said Butterfree, -But I couldn't! I-I really don't know why, but all the wild Pokemons living in the forest started to attack me and-  
-What?-Said CharChar interrupted with confusion. –  
Wild Pokemons started to attack you? But how could that be? All the Pokemons living in the forest supposed to be calm and pleasant-  
-That's what I thought too,-said Butterfree, -But I think they've lost their minds because of that earthquake! Now they're in extreme panic, and too dangerous to get close to them! I'm not even strong enough to face against them and...- As she was worried, she started to cry, falling tears out from her buggy eyes. -Oooh...what should I do...I hope he's okay...but he's a lot weaker than the others...and if I don't anything and nobody helps him...he'll...he'll-  
We looked at the worried and crying Butterfree as we were also worried, and then looked at each other silently.  
We must help her.right?But can we do it?  
It look like that my fired friend seams to understand me.He nooded,then I nooded back.  
However, CharChar turned back to Butterfree and said,  
-Mrs. Butterfree, please leave this to us! We'll go and save your son-  
-W-what?Will you?Really?-said the Butterfree sobing.  
-Yes,we'll,we promised you that we'll rescue your baby.-I spoke as I put my yellow hand on my chest.  
-Yeah.Yes we'll,but we got one only little problem.-said CharChar -Yes,what-  
-Emmm...Where is you unsaving son-  
-Oh dear god!How can I forget to tell the most importing thing,well it is in Tiny Woods-  
-Do you know where it's?-I said while I turned to CharChar.  
-Hmmm...yes I know,where it's.-He said -well good then,lets take off.-I said smiling.  
We said goodbye to mrs Buttrefree and walk off.We tarviled a long time ,through bushes,past trees,past rocks and on difrens path.To CharChar stoped in fron off a forest.  
-Well here we're,front off Tiny Woods-He said and looked at the forest.  
-Are you ready,Pika-  
-Yes I'm,but you have to promes me to help me out,when I have problems,I mean I don't quit know who to be a Pikachu,ok-  
-Yes,yes,I will do help you.Lets go-  
We walked in.

Ch2:Enemy and power.  
The trees we passed by was all dark green,the whole forest where all dark green,it was kinda scary,we walked and walked and not a sicnt of a pokemon or Caterpie.  
Suddely CharChar stop.  
-Hmm?what's wrong,CharChar-  
-Well,we have only walked for a while,why can't we try to call form him?Mabye he'll answer-  
I blinked.  
Whay haven't I thought abut that eariler?  
-Yeah,lest try it out-I said,Char nodded.  
-Caterpie!!Caterpie!!Where're you-  
-Don't be afriad we are you mothers friends-  
We yelled it out for houers,or atlist it feeled like that.  
-Rusle rusle-  
-What whas that-  
-I-I don't know Pika-  
-Rusle rusle-  
-There it was again-  
Out of the bushes ,we for a moment watched frightened on,jump a Pidgey out.  
-What are you doing here?-It spit out.  
-W-what?We are here to resue a friend.-CharChar said to the angry bird pokemon.  
-krwah!I don't belive you,get out of my sight or else I'll attack you!!-The bird said and flaped with his wing.  
-Kya!Please don't be so angry,we just wonde-I said but got discontinued.  
-Krarwh!Don't care!-It said and then I feelt a hard wind flowing right to me,it was to hard for me that I got throw away a bit and I falled hard down the ground.  
-Pika!!-I heard CharChar voice.  
-Are y-you allright-  
-Yeah,yes I'm-I said and rubbed my backhead of pain ,then I stand up on my feets.  
-What was that for?I just wonde-I said angry at the bird pokemon,but I got discontinued again.  
-KyywwAAA!!!Shut up and fight me-  
-W-what?We don't want do fight you,we don't want to hurt you.-My friend said.  
-KyWWaaAAAAHH!!Then I will hurt you so bad,that you all dies!!-It said and flaped with he's wings,then suddenly it fly forward to us!  
The angry Pidgey was flying right to CharChar,  
-CharChar,whatch ou-!!-But I was too late,with the speed of the bird,it has attack CharChar ,so hard that he had smached into the ground and faint.  
-CharChar!!!!-I yelled and run to him,  
-CharChar,are you okay??-But none responsible,the bird how has attacked my friend,has turned around in the air and was now screamed forward to me.  
N-no,what could I do?I don't know who to use my power!  
The bird pokemon came closer,  
I-I what?No.  
My panic rased even more,as at the angry pidgey came.  
I pinched my eyes and then suddely my fear turned into anger and I felt a sort of power growing stronger for ever second, inside me I coulden't hold it inside me any more,it have to get out!!I scream it out of my anger,for hurting my friend, and I felt a sort of eletric power releasing from my cheeks and the I saw how the bird pokemon suddely get grilled by my eletric power,I think it was my thunderbolt I did.  
But wait a sec,which level was I on?I know that a Pikachu learns the thunderbolt in lv:26??So am I in lv:26??No way?!Coulden't I be in lv:5 or something?!OH GOSH!  
The Pidgey fall down right to the trees next to us and it wasen't coming back.  
I turned round to my friend and try to chake him to consciousness.  
-CharChar,please wake up!!I-  
-Uh?what happend?-Charmander said and placed his head on the bump ,he had got form the attack.  
-Oh,that's right!!The Pidgey!!W-where is it-  
-Oh CharChar,don't worry- I said with a smile on my face ,as I helped him up on his feets.  
-What do you mean?Is he gone?  
-Yes-  
-Oh what a lucky.-It said and pant out.  
-What happend,anyway-  
-You could have seen it,CharChar.It was so amazing-  
-what-  
-Wait,which lever do you thing I'm one,'cuz I'm not sure by my self-  
-Hmmmm...As the rate of you "ability" I think you're on lv:5-6 or something-  
-!!!!What?!No way-  
-What now-  
-Well you see,when you where unconscious I did the amazing thing,that a usally Pikachu use do learn in lv:26-  
-And what was that-  
-It was a Thunderbolt!!I did a thunderbolt,or I guess it was a thunderbolt,to the Pidgey,that he then falled into the trees-  
-That is very surprising thing,but still not-  
-What?What do you mean-  
-I mean,it is very unusual that a Pikachu can do a thunderbolt in level 5,but it can works,'cuz you develop differents too pokemon too pokemon.OR it mabye be of that you're a humen and not a pokemon in real life-  
Ohhh…I see,of course!!Now I understand,but that means I'll learn the lower levels attacks later,right-  
-If you not allready know them,but you haven't discover they yet-  
I blinked at the orange coulur friends of mine and said:  
-Yeah,mabye,mabye not,well what happend with yours mission-  
-Oh,yeah,we have to save the poor Caterpie for mrs.Butterfly-  
-Yeah, let us continue-  
We smiled and then we stared to walk even more deeper into the forest.

Ch3:The disappeared one.  
We were still waking for hours,or it feeled like that, and not saw the one, how we should rescue and we didnen't meet any more enemyes.So CharChar said:  
-Ah,geezz..we really could take a break,right?We have walk for hours-  
-Yeah,you have probely right,CharChar,my feets hurts-  
We sat down and relaxed on the grass, now.  
I lie down and sighted.  
-Oh ,I really wonder where he's-  
-How?-said CharChar.  
-The one we trying to rescue-  
-Oh,yeah...he..-CharChar said and looked down.  
-What's wrong-  
-No,I was just wondering,why the Pidgey was so angry?What it something that we have done?Or...I don't know-  
I thought abut what CharChar had said and then I said to him:  
-I think it is something ,we don't know abut,that doing some pokemon evil,maby it's some short of evil power-  
CharChar looked at me.  
-Or it's something else,like the Pidgey have a bad day or somthing or maby it gouard something..hahahaha..I just to don't know!sweatdrop-  
-Yeah,mabye...-He said and smiled 


End file.
